Special For You
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: Kagami's going to have his birthday soon. But, everyone around him just pay attention to Aomine, especially Kuroko. It should be normal since he has got nothing todo with it. But, the deepest of his heart doesn't accept it. What will Kagami do?


**Special For You**

**Genre : Romance **

**Pair : Kagami x Kuroko **

"Kuroko, pass the ball!"

Kuroko who's on the court, turns to see Kagami stands about 5 meters on the left side. Without many thoughts, Kuroko passes the ball all the way to the red-haired guy over there. With his misdirection skill, the pass succeed and made another score for their team.

It has been long since they're playing together. So, it's pretty sure that they can collaborate better than other team. Even though this is just some practice game, but they still give their all to win. Being an athlete won't mean anything if they're just going to lose to anyone.

With an end of score 80-78 for Seirin, they won the game. It's sure to be exhausting day as they really give their all to do this practicing. After the game, Seirin's team go to the changing room and wear other clothes. Their sweat are dripping in every their steps, making the floor wet.

"Today's game sure is tiring. Kyoshin sure are strong," Hyuga commented as they walk along the corridor. The other members that seem tired as well, just keep silent and agree to that sentence in their heart.

"But, we still win it," Kiyoshi added. He smiles widely and looks to the others. The agreement comes along as his glance are directed to them. Even Kuroko himself can't hold himself to smile slightly for the winning.

"Hey, how about we eating some meats tonight? After such hard practice, we need some energy, right?" asked Koganei from the back. He embraced Hyuga's and Izuki's shoulder, looking for some permission.

"You must tell the coach first."

"She said okay."

Furihata and Kiyoshi who walk on the first line, stop their steps and turn back. Their eyes are increasing by size. "Really?" The same thing goes to Izuki and Hyuga.

Koganei as the one who got permission, nods his head and grins. He taps on his teammates' shoulder, taking it easy.

"The coach said it confidently. She said we need some more energy."

Hearing that, the whole teammates are cheering through the corridor, except for Kuroko. They're all going happily and cheerfully. Even, Kagami also joins in. Talking about food, he must be the first one who should be happy. He eats a lot, right?

"Kuroko, you're in too, right?"

In the middle of cheering, Kagami asked if Kuroko would like to join or not. In his mind, he expected it to be a supporting answer. But, actually, the blue-haired guy just rejected it. He said he got some business to take care of.

"I have to do something first."

Kagami raises his double eyebrows and asks again, "What is that?"

That question's left unanswered by Kuroko since they have arrived at the locker room. The plain guy's distracting his attention to other topic by using their arrival. It's a secret for the moment. Kagami shouldn't know about this.

* * *

A pair of red-eyes have been seeing the date of 2nd August too often. His heart are complaining now. It's 3 days more and he's going to add some age.

"Does anyone remember?" asked him to himself. Actually, this question has a reference more to Kuroko. Recently, he has been having his eyes for Kuroko. Seeing his development and growth, that guy has been growing with taking some interest from him. He should admit it that Kuroko start to be looked cute when he sets his flat expression.

Realizing his mind, Kagami shakes his head. No. There's no way that Kuroko's cute. That guy is so damn annoying. Plus, he always brings Nigou everywhere while knowing he's got some phobia with dogs. Like this time also.

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami jumps out of his surprise. Kuroko's weak presence sure can make him get a heart attack faster than he thought. "At least made sound when you come!" He yelled as his chest's going up and down. Not just that, he also touch his cheek using Nigou's foot. No wonder he got that surprised.

"What are you looking at, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko walks closer while bringing Nigou in his arm. He opens the page that Kagami open on and scans through the month, guessing what Kagami has been seeing. When his eyes catch one date in the month, his mind immediately processes it.

"Are you going to give Aomine-kun presents?"

A double shock hit him today. What did just Kuroko say? Aomine?! Why he must buy a gift for that tanned guy?

"There's no way in the hell I would do that!"

Kuroko gives the red-haired guy a slight glance and then looks into the calendar. Then, he points out a date on the end of the month. At 31st August. "This is his birthday."

A feeling of discriminacy comes to him suddenly. When he knew that Kuroko remember the day of his past light's born, he felt angry. Meanwhile, that guy didn't even remember his, who is his present light.

"But, I didn't see that date."

Kuroko closed the page and turns his body to Kagami who is sit next to him. He leans his body to a table's foot. His face was covered by his falling red hair. "Then, what date?"

Not going to explain more, Kagami stands up and answered. "He's not the only one that born in August." Without looking to Kuroko, he turns his back and walks toward his seat. For the moment, his heart has being in pain. Honestly, this is not whole Kuroko's fault. But, he just can't take that Kuroko doesn't remember his while he can remember Aomine's .

From faraway, Kuroko observes the act of Seirin's Ace with a slight smile. Something has come up. He glances at the calendar once again and sets his mind. Nigou in his embrace also barks a little, shouting its agreement.

* * *

Tomorrow is 2nd August already. But, his relationship with Kuroko is not really well. It's still caused by yesterday's incident. His heart hasn't been healed to the extend he could face this pale-face guy.

Lucky to him, he has not much presence on himself. So, he can still control himself when Kuroko's around him. But, he thinks today will be an exception as Momoi, Touou's manager comes to their practice gym again for seeing Kuroko. As a former teammates, of course Kuroko has to greet her in reply.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko who has been playing on the court, stopped for a while and replied the greeting, "Momoi-san."

Momoi runs all the way to where Kuroko stands and hugs him as usual. As usual, every member of Seirin's team cursed Kuroko in their heart. For today, no exception for Kagami.

"What's wrong now, Momoi-san?"

Momoi releases her hug and stares at Kuroko with her teary eyes. "Tetsu-kun, can you help me with some things?" Riko, as the coach who also hearing that request, rejected it in Kuroko's place. They're in practice at the moment, so why should she bother?

"No way! They're in practice now! Don't you have eyes to see?"

Hearing that answer, Momoi cries on Kuroko's chest louder. With this, every member starts to curse him again. "But, this is involved Aomine."

When that name is mentioned, a sound of sigh also heard from the corner of gym. In the same time, Kuroko also requests some excuse from the coach with promise he'll practice outside.

"Coach, can you give me some time? I'll practice outside to replace my absence."

No other options, she finally gives up. Also, this case involves Aomine, a situation which she can't being so selfish. After Kuroko's going out with Momoi, she asked the others to start the practice. During that practice, Kagami became very dull. His mind was a mess again. Aomine and Kuroko, those two filled his head so he can't concentrate well on the practice game.

"Kagami, shoot!"

Hearing those words, the red-haired guy stops and jumps, preparing for a shoot. But, he missed the chance. The ball didn't go in cause he's lack of concentration.

"Rebound!"

At this time, he has to run and reach the ball first. But, he didn't. In fact, he just stands there with empty glance. His heart has been in pain before he could realize it. What's actually wrong with him?

* * *

"Kagami, what's wrong with you today? You don't seem to be focus."

Evening has come. Sun is going to set soon. That's why Seirin stopped their practice and went to the locker room. While they're walking there, Hyuga approached the red-haired guy and tapped him in the shoulder. Then, the question came out of his lips.

"No matter. Maybe, I'm just too tired."

Hyuga nodded once. After that, he tapped him again and cheered him up, "Get some more rest. I'll give you a day."

Kagami smiled slightly. His 'thank you' greeting sounded so weak. Hyuga really think this guy must be having some problems. It's a relief that he made a good choice as a Captain. But, it's not for long. For behind, Riko slapped his head once loudly. Her anger aura's so strong.

"You must be thinking that you had give the best option, don't you Hyuga?"

Her tone was sound like usual. But, it's a little bit surpressed by anger. Dark aura starts to surround her. This is the reason why none of both dare to make sounds.

"Don't be stupid! Kagami, if you don't do well this time, you'll be defeated again by Aomine later. You have to be stronger too."

Aomine. That name was mentioned again meanwhile he hoped that he wouldn't hear that name again for today. No matter how or what.

His feeling was already a mess just because of Kuroko and Momoi went for him. Now, their coach also made a comparation? Fine. Probably, Kagami just being a burden for them.

"You have to come by tomorrow! I don't care! If you don't go practice here, you can practice it outside like Kuroko."

After that, Riko walks pass through them with her anger. Kagami could see how angry she was at him because of the mess he made in practice today. Their senior have won over them by 20 points while as usual the junior that always won.

"Riko just getting her PMS day. No need to worry."

It must have been funny if he wasn't getting any troubles. But, he forced out a smile for some respects to his senior. Guess, the coach was true too. Kuroko, he's also pay his training by doing it outside. Then, he must be able to do so. He'll get some practice outside too.

* * *

On the way home, Kagami's mind is still full of the mess. He wished to get home earlier but his home unfortunately far from school. That's why he have to endure it until he reached there.

When he arrived at the pedestrian cross, he met the baby blue-haired guy was walking on the opposite street with him. Beside him, there stand a dark blue-haired guy. Even though past has already passed for a long time, they still can get along together. Between them, a pink-haired girl's walking.

Traffic light has changed to green. All the people brushed him to walk also. Left with no other choice, Kagami choose to walk alongside with the other pedestrian. His eyes try to catch the three persons just now. But, unfortunately, they're gone. Where the hell they are now?

"Damn!" He cursed in a small voice. In exchange of that, someone with a quite tall posture bumped onto him. Kagami can feel his body almost threwn away.

"Hey, watch your ste- Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara, the guy who has just bumped onto him, takes a glance over Kagami. "Ooh, it's you. Sorry." In his hand, there're many snacks as always.

"Why are you here?"

Murasakibara moves aside for a little and there show Himuro behind his back. The guy who has taught Kagami basketball also here. He comes out from a Supermarket beside them.

"Taiga, you're here also?"

"Muro-chin's going to buy some things while i want to buy some snacks. That's why we're here," said Murasakibara interfering Kagami's answer. He chewed for a while before his phone's ringing, interfering Kagami again.

The purple guy picked up the phone and saw a name out of the display. He read the name quite loud, "Ao-chin?" The sensitive ears of Kagami catch that word. Is today are Aomine's day? Why is everybody always picking up on him?

"He said us to be hurry, Muro-chin."

Kagami looks through Himuro, hoping he won't go with Murasakibara. But, it's hopeless. As Murasakibara asked him to be hurry, the older guy greeted him soon and walked along with the purple guy.

"Sorry, Taiga. We've got to go. See you soon."

A smile curved out from his face forcefully. He waves his hand burdenly. Even, Himuro left him for Aomine. That tanned guy should be happy for all of these. Geez, it all started from Kuroko that he became this sensitive about Aomine all day. When he comes tomorrow, he should tell Kuroko that he's born in August too. So, he would pay some attention to him too.

Why should he bother with this things? Why does he want some attention from the baby blue-haired guy? There's just one answer. From his deepest heart, he starts to like him. The 'possessive' feeling dominates when other persons tried to get some attention from him. That's why he'll get that attention back and make it for himself only.

* * *

**-2nd August-**

Today, Kagami goes earlier than usual. This was the first he does this. He has never done this except he wanted to do some practice. And now, he does this for Kuroko.

For the breakfast, he chose to have the simplest one. A slice of plain bread with the nut jam and a glass of milk went along become his breakfast. After finished it in one swallow, he picked up his bag and walked out of his apartment.

When he arrived Seirin, he immediately went toward the class. The faster the better. So, the other classmates didn't have to hear his weird words to Kuroko. Even, he's also embarassed of what he's going to say then. But, he left with no other option than this.

"He's not here?"

Kagami walks into class and puts his bag on the table. He gazes through the chair behind his seat. Kuroko should be there in 5 minutes ago. That guy always being the first to arrived at school. Now, why isn't he there? Is he absent?

"It's ridiculous." A soundless laugh comes out from his lips. His eyes scan through the class and corridor when a thing comes to his mind. Why don't he searching in the gym? Who knows Kuroko will be there?

Right after this mind came to him, he runs immediately to the gym. Time to the bell still long, yet it won't be enough. The gym is too far from his class and his sentences are too long to be said. So, in order to finish them all, he must be hurried.

Near the gym, he stops his steps and pants for a while. While doing breath taking, he can hear the squeaking of sneakers and the bump of the ball. Someone's inside.

After 5 minutes passed, Kagami walks slowly to the door. Luckily, he was right. Kuroko was there, practicing alone by himself. His sweat are dropped anywhere. But, the guy himself seems didn't have much care for it.

"Kuroko." He called with a loud voice yet with gentle sound. His voice echoed in the building. And he knew it's enough to make the other guy turned to him.

"Kagami-kun," he replied. The ball was hold in his both hands. His breath is panting, the effect of practice. When Kagami was 1 meters far away from him, he stopped his step. His red eyes stare into Kuroko's blue eyes deeply.

"I have to say something to you."

Kuroko blinked for once and raised his eyebrows. Asking Kagami to continue his words.

"I want to be your only attention."

Kuroko tilts his head as he's hearing those words. He doesn't understand of what Kagami's refering to. That's why the red guy steps closer and gives the brief explanation about his sentence.

"I hate how you remember Aomine's birthday and not mine. I hate how you care for Aomine so much and not for me. Plus, I hate how you walking beside him, and not beside me. That's why I want to be your only attention. I'm your present light, aren't I?"

A shock comes to Kuroko's face. Kagami's right, he knows it. But, isn't it has over its limit? They're just partners. Also, Aomine was his past light, someone precious for him too. Why can't he get along with him? When he asked such question to Kagami, a surprising answer comes out for him.

"I was jealous, damn-brat Kuroko. Why couldn't you understand this simple thing?"

Jealous. It has been long since he's in lovey -dovey relationship with Aomine. So, he was a little confused with things. By the way, isn't jealous is include in 'Love' too? And if we make it connected, that means Kagami's in love with him? A thin smile was brushed on his face unknowingly.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to be in lovey-dovey relationship."

Kagami's jaws dropped a little. He should be knowing this fact too. Kuroko is some kind of plain guy. If he wants to confess, this have to be considered as risks.

"Okay, but you know some things about 'Love' right?" It's still kinda weird to say 'love' things between guys. They're just partner before they get involved in this complicated things. Kagami who has never been in love also feels awkward by himself.

"Yes, some of them."

A relief sigh was given by Kagami. It's still better than nothing, though. With this, he'll try to develope their relationship. He doesn't want to lose in this case either.

"Then, it's no matter."

Kagami takes a step closer and grabs the ball in Kuroko's hands. After that, he shoots it to the ring and make a score for himself. A smirk brushes on his face as he bows to see Kuroko's face. Soon, his eyes softened its stare to Kuroko.

"We can start it slowly."

This is what he has been wanting all the time. Finally, the words came out through his lips. Now, the rests are in Kuroko's hand. It will be done if Kuroko answer this sentence with a 'yes'.

"Kagami-kun."

Kuroko lifted up his head and gave Kagami his blank stare. "Could you give me some time?"

He blinked again and glanced to other direction. Then, he continued his sentence. "Because the bell has already been ringing."

Kagami sighs heavily. He steps backward and nods for the question. Not long after that, he turns his body and goes toward the door. In that position, Kuroko painted a little smile and shouted, "I'll give the answer this evening."

**-Evening, 4.00 p.m-**

"Rebound!"

As usual, Seirin's team is going to have some practice again today. Once again, the game was against the 2nd year-class. But, for today, Kagami played it really good. At least, it's better than yesterday play. Probably, he's already got his energy back.

Half hour past and the game's over. The final result, junior wins again with the score 92-90. Sweat are dropped everywhere while they're going to take towels. Some of them immediately take the bottle and finish it in one gulp.

"Good job, everyone!" yelled Riko from the corner of the court. She's smiling toward her members. After scanning them one by one, she stops her gaze at Kagami. A little smirk came through her face.

"You all can go home now!"

As Riko gave the order, everyone cheered up in happiness. But, when she continued the order, the cheer stopped and every member looked to Kagami in guilty face.

"But, Kagami is exception. You have to work in double practice. You're still too weak for against Aomine."

After that sentences were being said by their coach, everyone tapped him on the shoulder and gave some supports. And in thet every tap, Kagami forced out a smile. He was okay with the practice, but why the coach should bring up that guy again?

"Kagami-kun, sorry I can't accompany you here. Aomine-kun wants to meet me outside."

Suddenly, his heart feels a great bump of attack. The pain starts to spread again hearing those words. At the moment, he's feeling suffocated. The air wasn't going to his lungs.

"Kagami, do you hear me?"

"Uh?"

Kagami lifts up his head and finds Riko standing up in front of. But, what's happen next was unexpected. Tears come out from his red eyes. It flows and mixes with the sweat. Is he crying now?

"K-Kagami, you're crying?"

Kagami touches his cheek. The coach was right. Tears won't stop trailing down. It's running down as his pain in heart also become bigger. In his life, he just cried when he lost to the enemy. But, he isn't losing now, or is he?

Suddenly, the lamp's off. In the middle of darkness, there's sound of closing door. Not long after that, some voices are echoed from inside. They're singing a 'Happy Birthday' song.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday Kagami-kun_

_Happy birthday to you_

A light of candles came out as the sounds came closer. From here, Kagami could see his teammates comes while bringing a pan of cake.

The one who brings it was unexpected. It's Nigou. The cake was put on its back. Don't they scared if the cake would be fallen?

"Happy birthday Kagami-kun!"

A smile suddenly appeared on his face. His teammates don't forget his birthday. When the lamp's on, Riko gives him a handshake and greets him a 'Happy Birthday'. Then, she admits it that she wasn't really mad at Kagami. It's just a pretend act all the time.

"We also want to pretend, but Kuroko said it's not need. How cruel," Koganei suddenly shouted his ideas. He can't stand all the time seeing their coach is the only one having fun all the time, fooling Kagami.

"Kuroko?"

Hearing that name, Kagami reacted quickly. So, all of these things that messing his mind are actually that guy's idea? No wonder everything's so connected. Since yesterday, everyone has been bringing up about the tanned guy.

"Where is he now?"

Kiyoshi pointed out to the gym's door and answered, "He went outside just now."

Kagami suddenly stands up and runs toward the door. After saying 'thank you', he leaves the other and gives the permission to eat the cake first. In his heart, that guy maybe wasn't going really meet with Aomine.

After a few steps he takes, Midorima and Kise are shown up on his way. They're waving a 'hello' to him. But, Kagami ignores it and asked if they saw Kuroko.

"Oh, I saw Kurokocchi walked to the gate. He told me to tell you if we're meeting," answered Kise. He smiled to Kagami as he answered it.

"By the way, I'd give you a happy birthday greeting. Today's your birthday right?" Midorima gives him the greetings as he pushes up his glasses. On his right hand, a scissors was being held.

"Okay, thank you. I must go now."

"Happy birthday, Kagamicchi!" shouted the blonde guy while waving his hand again. Soon after that, his expression changed totally. While pouting his lips, he lets out a complain, "I wished he celebrated mine like him too."

Meanwhile, Kagami is still running toward the gate. In front of it, he meets Himuro and Murasakibara who walk together from the gate. He stopped his steps and asked the same thing as he asked Kise just now.

"He walked to the right direction just now."

"Kuro-chin sure is complicated. Gah~, my snacks are finished."

"Okay, thank you Tatsuya." Kagami starts to race again. But, he was stopped by Himuro's palm. He turned and got Himuro saying a 'Happy Birthday' greeting for him. "Happy Birthday, Taiga."

Kagami curves out a smile and nods. After that, he runs pass him and Murasakibara. He still has many things to do, especially for Kuroko. That guy sure is annoying till this time. Why must he make everything seems so complicated?

"Yo~"

When Kagami arrived at the T junction, Aomine came from the right direction. Next to him, Momoi walked casually. Seeing this guy, make his heart boiled again. It reminds him of Kuroko's actions.

"Happy birthday, dumbass."

"Happy birthday, Kagamin~"

As soon as they're approaching Kagami, they immediately shout the greetings. Kagami replied it with 'thanks' and asked where did Kuroko actually go. The question was answered by Aomine which made him more pissed.

"He's at the basket court near the street. He waited you there."

When he's going to run again, Aomine tapped him on the shoulder and whispered a thing which made him stand for longer in a while.

"Take care of him in my place."

* * *

Finally, the climax is arrived. Kagami eventually made himself got to approach Kuroko. Now, the blue boy is dribbling the basket and tries to make a shoot. At that time, Kagami shocked him with his voice.

"You really made me tired."

That sentence successfully made Kuroko turns his back and smiles to him. He passed the ball to Kagami and Kagami made a shoot from his position. Unfortunately, it didn't go in. "Crap, it's just some technical mistake." He lifted up his shoulder.

After a while, Kuroko walks to his bag and pulls out a box. Then, he brings it to Kagami and gives the box to the boy. "For you."

Kagami raised his double eyebrows and started to tear off the paper that wrap around the box. Soon, he found a shoes box in front of his eyes. What makes it seem so expensive are that was Michael Jordan's original shoes with his size. He always wanted it. Since when did Kuroko know about this?

"W-Where did you buy this?"

"That's the reason I'm going out with Aomine-kun."

Kagami lifts his head as he hears the sentence. So, that night he was going to buy this shoes for him?

"It was last night?"

Kuroko nodded. "I've searched it everywhere and Aomine-kun found one in the store he knew. So, I've got to ask him. But, when I texted Momoi-san, Aomine said he refused to tell until I'm going too. And that's how the story goes."

Kagami stares the shoes for a long time. Then, he gave a little laugh. He has been misunderstanding all of these. Kuroko actually was going for this shoes and not Aomine. It makes him feel so glad.

"So, are you still need the answer in the gym this morning?" asked Kuroko after seeing how happy Kagami was. Even after that happy, that red guy still hoping his answer. No need to delay more. A smile was painted on the pale guy clearly. His answer became a new development for their relationship. The relationship which Kagami could hug the boy and laugh so happily. His face couldn't content more happiness again. He did think this is the best birthday for him.

"I think I can take you as my only attention."

"Of course. It should be like that actually."

"By the way, did you like my celebration for you?"

"I like the present more."

"Then, you don't like me?"

"I like you better, of course dude."

Kuroko brushed the smile again on his face. While he's being hugged by that big built body, he whispered a thing on his ear. "I guess, me too." After a while, they release their hug and stare at each other. At that time, Kuroko added some explanation again.

"Don't ever compare yourself to Aomine-kun so much. This one is _special for you_."

**The end**

**A/N : Sorry, if the plot isn't content to your satisfaction enough. This is what I can do for you all and Kagami.  
Sorry for the late update.. I try to keep my promise with this. T.T  
And once again, Happy birthday Kagami-kun even it's late.  
**

**Please, Give Your Review.**


End file.
